The Biostatistics and Data Management Core provides the statistical and data management support required for individual projects in order to achieve the goals of the Program Project as a whole. Statistical support includes the following activities: 1) full collaboration with laboratory and clinical investigators to ensure that both laboratory and clinical studies are well designed both statistically and scientifically; 2) monitoring of ongoing laboratory studies and clinical trials providing interim analyses as necessary; 3) statistical data analysis for all studies and trials conducted; 4) involvement in the preparation of presentations, abstracts and manuscripts reporting on the results of all investigations. Statisticians will also be involved in data quality control. The analyst programmer will be responsible for quality-controlled data management including the creation, maintenance and validation of all databases used in laboratory and clinical studies. The programmer will also develop programs allowing electronic data transfer. The data coordinator will regularly monitor data collection and interact with both investigators and statisticians to facilitate the availability of quality data for analysis. Established teams are in place for both statistical support (Duke Cancer Center Biostatistics) and data management (Duke University Bone Marrow Transplantation Program). Computer and data systems are operational for fulfilling the missions described above. The team is composed of a Project Leader, Statistician, Programmer Analyst, Database Administrator and a Data Technician.